The present invention relates to a rotating shower seat and more particularly pertains to assisting persons who are unable to stand in taking a shower with a rotating shower seat.
Many accidents occur in the use of bathtubs and showers, and particularly when these installations are utilized by persons who are elderly or somewhat incapacitated. Standing within a shower stall or in a bathtub while taking a shower is often a trying and sometimes impossible task. Many devices today provide means to allow a person of limited dexterity to gain access to a bathtub. However, these devices do not help the person once they are positioned within the bathtub or shower. A device is needed that will effectively support a person in a comfortable seated positioned while showering. This device should allow the person the ability to freely rotate their body while sitting to enable a proper washing of their entire body. Additionally, means needs to be provided to assist the person in standing up once finished showering. Such a device would constitute a significant improvement in the art in that many advantages would be realized as enumerated hereafter.
The use of shower chairs is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower chairs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the use of a shower and assisting persons in bathroom facilities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No, 4,628,550 to Walton discloses a bathroom shower chair with means to swing in and out of the shower or bathtub, however, it appears to be anchored to the side walls of the stall. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,751 to Baker discloses a shower chair and transfer device that rests on the top of the sides of a bathtub. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 355,985 to Karten discloses the ornamental design for a shower chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rotating shower seat for assisting persons who are unable to stand in taking a shower.
In this respect, the rotating shower seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting persons who are unable to stand in taking a shower.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rotating shower seat which can be used for assisting persons who are unable to stand in taking a shower. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.